Khada Kaichen
"Khada's optimism is something to be admired, especially given all he's been through" - Ayanda Ab-Safi, second-in-command of the Outlander Company Khada Kaichen (often referred to as 'Captain' Khada, despite not holding any military rank) is the leader of the Outlander Company of Erradan. He is passionate about fighting for the equal rights of non-Erdannians within Erradan. Khada Kaichen was exiled from Shavhan in his youth and made his way to Erdannia to seek a new home. He founded the Outlander Company in 20.86. Khada is a competant warrior, an inspiring leader, and a kind man. History Khada was born in Yansehama, the City of Flowers, to a middle class family. His father was a soldier, and Khada followed in these footsteps, training aboard a ship. When he was 14 and the Ceremony of Naming came around, Khada chose the name Qyun, the name of soldiers of the imperial fleet. Khada spent many years aboard boats, mostly escorting trading vessels to and from Erradan. He became acquainted to the city in this manner. Occasionally, he was involved in battles against Zongol pirates. In the year 20.80, the vessel Khada was aboard encountered a small ship in the straits of Shavhan. It was a Zongol vessel, and held Zongol warriors, but they did not fight back against the Qui'Tou sailors. The Zongols claimed that their tribe had been wiped out by a disease, and they were fleeing before they fell to it too. The Zongols were captured and taken back to Yansehama, to recieve interrogation before being executed. Khada felt sorry for these refugees and helped them escape. His actions were discovered, and he was named a traitor. His name was stripped from him, and he was given the name Kaichen, dishonored one. After being exiled he made his way to Erradan. Khada found himself ostracised by the Shavhani society within Erradan, due to his new name. However, he was offered a job by a woman named Xinyi who ran a Shavhani restaurant and inn. After she died to the White Plague in 20.82 Khada took over the restaurant and turned the upper floors into a bunkhouse for immigrants. In 20.86, Khada founded the Outlander Company Description Appearance Like most from the land of Qui, Khada has grey eyes, light brown hair, and is not very tall. He has an athletic physique from his soldier training. Around Khada's right arm is the dreaded Kaichen tattoo. The skin there is slightly burned due to the process of removing the original name. While acting in command of the Outlander Company, Khada wears a Shavhani warrior's uniform decorated with crests, banners, flags and symbols of nations from all across Coryphiel. Personality Khada is a compassionate and optimistic man, who truly believes in the ideals of equality that he teaches. Khada believes that nobody should be judges by their heritage, but by their deeds. Despite being condemned as a traitor and exiled, Khada remains loyal and patriotic to his homeland, and hopes he can make them forgive him one day. Khada makes friends easily and is very trusting. His hope and ambition is infectious. He can be naive, but he is far from stupid. Khada can be quite reckless and overestimate himself and his allies. Skills Khada is an effective fighter with Shavhani training. Additionally, he is an inspirational leader to those who follow him. He is not well educated, but but is insightful and quick-witted. Khada mostly uses his ring sword, but is also trained in use of the bow and martial arts.